resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drgyen
Hi, welcome to Resistance Fall of wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DNA548781PA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (talk) 01:58, 19 March 2009 Hey Yo, props on the commitment. I'm looking to create some new articles on chimeran weapons emplacements. Could you tell me how? Just follow this link.(talk) Thanks for the edits with the M35 and all Derekproxy :You're welcome--Drgyen 03:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Your contribution to the wiki. Seeing as how well and how often you edit here I'm making you a moderator.--Rgknight2346 03:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Drgyen! I'm Richard, one of Wikia's helpers who specializes in gaming wikis. I'm just popping in to see if you need any help with anything. I can help by creating content, attracting new users, creating a custom skin for the wiki, template issues, and other things. So if you've got something you want to do to the wiki, feel free to send me a message about it. I've also left this message on all the active admins' talk pages.--Richardtalk 21:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Capitalization Yer sorry about that it becomes a habit, if it looks good in a sentence or seem ike it would need one I just spell it with a capital letter, I know iit's not proper Spelling,sorry What do you mean by 'Heavy Works' Ohk,thnks,yer I'm sorry that u have to,i do check wat ive written on pages and chck for the obvious mistakes,but some of the corrections u may have made in the recent 2 days werent my doing,i mean some guy ended up editing some of my work and spelling words w/ 2 letters like e.g. beccause,liike etc.but yer I'm still leraning and I'll try and make sure that I don't make spelling problems, i can tell you that the Capital letter problem I can fix but others I will have to work on.btw thnks for telling me that Signature thing i've been wondering how to do it fast but haven't taken the time AlexanderACDC73 04:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Customization Tips??? Hey, I'm trying to edit the That '70s Show Wiki Name font,Background & colour.I know how to change the Background but it doesnt let me and the rest I don't how to do it & was wondering if you could tell me how to???I would really appreciate it :)AlexanderACDC73 04:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you update me by giving me some links about resistance 3?--+Connoisseur WTF Happened? Mate what just happened to your talk page one minute it looks normal the next it stuffed up,and wats that message you just got about a Grenade and thinking befor you speak???AlexanderACDC73 05:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you do it? Or some glitch?! Have to delete the WHOLE talk page just to clear this crap up!--Drgyen 05:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hell No,All I remember is reading that message from Coinusseur about a Grenade,You shuting up or something and then all of a sudden your Talk Page was f***ed,mate I don't know WTF happened. AlexanderACDC73 03:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I believe the major screw up happened when you and C. edited my talk page at the same time that cause this system error.--Drgyen 04:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : :So what your saying is when 2 people leave/edit a message at the same time it glitches and causes errors like the one that happedned here?AlexanderACDC73 05:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Connorsomethingsomething You mean a Hissy fit? What went on? I was watching from a distance and I think it's cleared up but I don't know the full story. Sorofin 20:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The trivia i added about HALE i saw it in a video in Youtybe,probably a video with a title of story and environment or something similiar,you have to search it a little,it is said in an interview.and PLEASE remove the widowmaker from below.Connoisseur 18:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RESISTANCE Poll G'day Drgyen I was checking out the poll that is up right now and was wondering how do you make suggestions for the next Poll or create the Poll.My Poll idea was:Do You think that the Changing of the Voice actor of Capelli for RESISTANCE 3 was a right choice? :The Poll was not my idea. Asked Sorofin, he's keeping tabs on it.--Drgyen 04:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Send me the question and a few answers (has to be more than two to be a good poll and create more choice) and I'll make it into a poll for you (: Sorofin 11:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratualtions 17,000 edits!Bravo impressive.And for the record i was not pissed and did not want to take the dumb to f*** your page up....Seriously, do not accuse me of doing such things.Check out my new page "Feral Chimera" and tell me what you think..Connoisseur 10:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Drgyen! Poll, feature article Would you mind changing the featured article of the month from TITAN to something else?Like WIDOWMAKER?i am tired of seeing the same guy... who will not presumably even appear in R3.Furthermore,what about a new poll?A good question would have been this about Nathan Hale (remember i told he was suspected to be a boss?).However,Insomniac already confirmed his absence so.. Another question would have been:Do you think James Grayson will appear in Resistance 3?---YES-NO-DK/DA?Connoisseur 08:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured articles, voting polls, and featured image I kinda understand what u ur asking but ill need you to kinda explain what ur asking for,i have no probs editing this Wiki (w/ ur help of course :))right now im Getting pictures which ive been meaning to since E3 and I'm trying everytime I get,Luckly I can access this site at School on my Laptop. I'm still gonna ask Soforin to change the poll,I agree w/ C. about the featured article,do you knwo who is in charge of that? I'll be on every chance I get,If you want to tell me anything and cant reach me here, send me a message on PSN if you have it my id is AlexanderACDC73 & my Avatar is Good Cole (IF2) AlexanderACDC73 12:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) OK Drgyen,forget about the "Democratic procedure" or however you called it...Nobody cares about it except for you,alexander, sorofin, Leolab and obviously me...Tell them to nominate for a new featured article,i got bored of seeing nothing...Connoisseur 17:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Zipline offline G'day Drgyen Jusr wanted to give you a heads up,I created a new Wikia page called Zipline, I felt proud for a while until I noticed I wasnt logged in. I just thought you'd know seeing people deserve to take credit for what they've created, btw i'm working on Getting the pictures for it but right now I'm in Class lol AlexanderACDC73 02:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yer Sorry about thta.Nah, what happened was I asked my friend how to spell "mattresses" and he just told me what he thought it was lol. One of the words we spell different to you is 'Color' we spell it 'Colour' just thought incase you think my spelling of colour is wrong :)AlexanderACDC73 04:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Btw cuz me beeing Aussie and all can I change the words on the 'Australian' page to the way it's written in Australia?Just thought that would be a Cool ideaAlexanderACDC73 04:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Read it I saw you left a message for me in one of my questions in Alex page...But the next time,if you seea question posted by me in somebody else page,you should reply to my page,because the alexander receives the message,not me...Also, WHAT ABOUT FEATURED ARTICLE?Connoisseur 18:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Upgrade Pics G'day Drgyen I'm working on getting pics of all Weapons upgrades for R3,sofar im able to get the Magnum & Carbine lvl2,Bullseye &Rossmore lvl 2&3.I was wondering how would you like me to present them,I was thinking of a Slideshow which shows each stage of upgrades from lvl1-3.Just thought I'd run that by you. Hoo Roo--AlexanderACDC73 04:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok nps,are you a fan of BioShock?My mate is a Fan of the 1st 2 but when he saw Infinite he just got pissed off that it was now set in the Sky lol.Anyway ill have to get the pics when I get home from School--AlexanderACDC73 05:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope.I got it from the IGN preveiw,I was looking for a Video that contained it but I guess that IG must of given exclusive videos to comapnies likeIGN,G4TV etc.Me & my 3 friends who have PS3's that I know face to face have our own Specialties,mine is RESISTANCE (of course) and my mates theres are UNCHARTED,KILLZONE & Assassins Creed--AlexanderACDC73 05:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Resistance HELP 1)DO NOT FORGET MY WIDOWMAKER!MAKE HIM FEATURED! 2)I give up,i cannot keep up with what is going on Resistance 3.I am playing inFAMOUS 2 and Global Resistance,and i am incapable of getting aware the new info concerning the aforementioned game.Could you please gimme some links from where you drain the information?I do not want to lose my step,and i need a connoisseur's help,like you..Would you update me by means of new links?I would appreciate it.Connoisseur 17:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) DEMO/BETA Does anyone know when it comes out. None of the other websites give straight forward answers PLEASE HELP If you ain't playstation plus subsscriber,then you gonna get it in 30th August for free. THANK YOU Actually the Beat opens up 2 everyone on the 23rd the Beta ends on the 30th,that leaves 1 weeks to wait until RESISTANCE 3 Hits stores --AlexanderACDC73 00:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What we Need G'day Drgyen I don't know if you agree w/ me but we need a Countdown to the Realese of RESISTANCE 3 (US,EU & AUS).I've saw one on L.A NOIRE Wikia for its Realese in Japan and thought we should have one,cuz its not every year that the greatest First Person Shooter is Realesed. People need to know how close we are till its out Hoo Roo--AlexanderACDC73 23:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Someone created the aforementioned timer,but whoever did that,must edit the confusing part the "T minus" thing and just say straigth:We have 35 days, 5 hours, 4 minutes 43 seconds...Anyhow,may somebody tell me how to contact Insomniac in order to ask them a question about the Resistance 3 availability?Connoisseur 14:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! I look forward to contributing with you as well. Hale vaccine Wait,is the vaccine guaranteed that is the actual CURE for the virus? Yes its the actual cure, Capelli has taken it, that is one of the reasons that regenerated health is not in RESISTANCE 3 due to the virus gave him the ability to regenerate Health but once he was cured he could no longer--AlexanderACDC73 00:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I knew Leeches would re-appear in Resistance 3! Also, what do YA know about Cryogun apart from what i wrote?Connoisseur 19:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Being a Admin G'day,Sorry I havent been on this Wikia lately,been very busy. Umm i was wondering how do you becom a Admin and what can you do as an admin that you cant do as an non-admin e.g can you edit the background,font, title image etc.? --AlexanderACDC73 00:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Are you trying to find a perfect background picture for this page.--Drgyen 00:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Not really,im just ondering,because if theres any perks that come with being an admin, then i might think about being one for some Wikias that I'd like to improve.--AlexanderACDC73 00:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohok,well can you suggest someone I can find?--AlexanderACDC73 00:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yer,i am but I dont really do edits to it.Out of all the Wikia's that ive seen this is the most popular.--AlexanderACDC73 04:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) May I just point out. Thanks to wikia's habit of ruining stuff our Admin Dashboard is completely white and I can't read it >:( Do you have the same problem, Drgyen? Sorofin 07:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Filbert,is your psn name Drgyen?Connoisseur 20:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Resistance 3 When you are going to write Resistance 3 plot PLEASE DO NOT write it with past tenses,because they make the story sound UGLY and DEAD.Please use present tenses,they add life to the text and make it more beautiful..Connoisseur 19:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough bounty Hey there, wanted to touch base and see if you guys had any plans for walkthroughs for R3. We are testing walkthrough creation on gaming wikis and have come up with a template that we would like wikis to use. If you guys are going to be doing a walkthrough, collecting this bounty is a good way to get something extra for doing something you were going to do anyway. Our walkthrough template is not very different, we just require a few set things for logistical purposes. You can see an example of an early version that we put together on our Alice wiki . Again, the template is not crazy nor does it involve any special aspects that would hurt the wiki in any way; it's just a certain way of doing it for the sake of consistency and logistics. Please discuss this iwth the other admins and if you're interested, let me know, so I can give you the specifics. tae (talk) 20:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) R3 Competitive abilities Hey!I just added the last few abilities for R3!But i could use your help!Sorry for deleting the cells,they confussed me.Connoisseur 11:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pic Well the pics that I've been getting e.g Gameplay. Ive taking from videos--AlexanderACDC73 21:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) DivaTiffany created the pagge with the ribbon "No one Is safe" because she has 2500 of those ribbons.Should you delete the page?Or something?Admin?Connoisseur 07:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Resistance 3 Spoilers G'day Filbert :) I was wondering if you have blocked any pages that are connected to R3 from people editing so there are no spoilers released until next month? Hoo Roo--AlexanderACDC73 04:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, and as more mesages or what not, that one was my first one throught wikia.CookiesEatZombies 01:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandal attack This user http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ibraaheem moved the home page of the wiki to Dumbo wiki Wiki. You should ban him, protect the page and delete Dumbo wiki Wiki. ~Wellespring Heya!I just want to ask you if i am a good member of this wiki?Am i irritating?Or do i do something that pisses people off?Just to know..Connoisseur 07:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Hello there. I've passed by this wiki and figured that the wiki wordmark could use an update and some improvement. I've made this for the wiki, and if you like it, you can use it as the wordmark. If not, ah well. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Cheers. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 07:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Well, to apply it, you're gonna have to re-upload it by using the . There's a "wordmark" tab in the tool, which will allow you to upload the image for it to apply. Hope that helps. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 08:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Well, I can see that it's applied so, I believe I've done my part. Thank you for your time. Side note: If you're interested, I can also help out with making a new wiki background. Inform me if you are. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 08:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) PSN-GR G'day Filbert w/ the new GR 3.0 Update which includes the PSN link to GR, i was wondering if you know how to and could tell me how to.If you dont,could you pls let me know if you find out?thnks :) Hoo Roo--AlexanderACDC73 10:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BG I've talked to an associate regarding the background. It's fine, it's just something with the coding on the css. Please replace the current code for the BG with this one to get this result. That's all, thanks. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 14:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Drgyen, I've just got a question for ya quickly. At the end of Resistance 3 *SPOILER* it shows the statue of liberty being rebuilt. I read on the wiki that it was presumed that Humans have finally won? WTF!? I mean, I can understand with insomniac not wanting to pursue the Resistance™ series, but, is the implication correct?? M35 You sure those trucks look like they are stripped M35sDerekproxy Yo Drgyan, I think you should block this guy, he's thinking and writing (hard to believe) that Resistance is bad games series and because of that ALL of us are "morons" -- Ilan xd 17:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) R3 Plot End Mistake G'day Filbert I was checking out the plot written up 4 R3 and noticed that someone had made an awful msitake on the ending. The person who made the edit wrote that the ending and credits of R3 emplyed that Humanity have finally won the the war, this however is untrue. The ending and credits to R3 left many people thinking that Humanity had won. Thanks to and IGN Beyond Podcast w/ Marcus Smith, i know that infact Humanity is no where close to winning this war, Marcus said that there is a chance of the Wormhole being reopened and that the Chimera are still dominante in ther series although there are some colonies being rebuild. I was trying to edit ths page but couldnt think of how to write it out & was thinking that your so good w/ words and was wondering if you could make the edit? AlexanderACDC73 01:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, not to be rude or anything mate, but could stop deleting my pages? No one really cares if they ain't important, it's not an adminstrator's job to just delete them like that. And no, I'm not speaking out of the sites rules, I'm just giving my honest opinion, because I'm a member of some sites like these, and they wouldn't do exactly the same thing you'd do. But ah well, since you're the administrator of this site, what floats your boat. Image that already exist I have unfortunately added an Image to the Wiki, which is already in this Wiki. -Joseph Capelli 19:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Seekerdude sorry about that new to this but the data i post may be placed not perfectly but its contents will be good - Seekerdude updated freddie broadcast to lisen to it turn your subtiltles on and go to st louis and go to the rooftops section after you shoot thr stop sign and kill the 2 long legs head to the kitchen at the back and get close to the radio to find out what happened to avalon one Thank You Thank you for your warm greeting. Resistance Retribution (I adamantly maintain) is the best PSP game ever made. I don't know that I'll be able to afford one if/when they release it but i am hoping for a Resistance Edition Vita. Anywho...this is by far my favorite series and i am glad (as well as relieved) that you are open to my additions/edits to your existing material. Thank you again, tSquip 18:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) formatting tools not my specialty, tried to add Global Resistance but failed miserably! Y Can You Change The Background Picture To The Shiloutte Of Tom Riley I Posted? If you do this thank you! -- August Tomm 22:16, March 23, 2012